Pergrande Kingdom
The Pergrande Kingdom is located in the North-Eastern region of the known Earth Land countries. To the east, is Iceberg, and at it's southern borders lie Bellum and Sin. Pergrande has alliances with Bellum, Desierto, and Iceberg, and is currently on rocky terrain with Sin, Enca, and Minstrel. Administration and Government Pergrande is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by the Royal Family. Next to the Royal Family is the power exercised by the government, the Four Horsemen. This part of the government is responsible for the supervision of Magic and Guilds. The Four Horsemen are regarded as some of the strongest wizards in Pergrande, and are the representatives of the country's people and the voice of the Royal Family themselves. Essentially, the Four Horsemen and the Royal Family have a check and balance system which prevents one body from overpowering the other. Each of the Horsemen are responsible for handling different divisions of the country's needs, but act together as a single unit. Pergrande's needs are divided into four divisions, being the Military Division, Legal Division, Agricultural Division, and the Health Division. The Military Division is in charge of the military matters and the defense of the country. It is run by the White Horse, the 1st Horsemen, Oliver Ore. The Legal Division is in charge of the legal issues and the laws within the country. It is run by the Red Horse, the 2nd Horsemen, and the only female of the group, Fusion Meruto. The Agricultural Division is in charge of handling food and the distribution of it throughout the country. It is run by the Black Horse, the 3rd Horsemen, ???. The Health Division is in charge of the safety and well-being of the citizens of the country. It is run by the Pale Horse, the 4th Horseman, John Aiuto. The Four Horsemen is a special position that instantly grants one credibility. There are only few ways for a Horsemen to lose their position and even fewer to obtain one. It takes three of the Four Horsemen to put a horsemen up on trial for Expulsion. The case is a public hearing for the Horsemen in front of the Royal Family and the people of Pergrande. Both parties are allowed to present evidence and give their decisions, but the ultimate decision is left up to the Royal Family, who can be influenced by the public's opinions. Another way for a Horsemen to leave the governing body is to retire/step down. Recommendations are given in the chance this should happen, but like before, is up to the Royal Family. The last way is for a Horsemen to die. Even with recommendations, it is ultimately up to the Royal Family to decide who the next Horsemen will be. This usually results in the Royal Family holding a small enclosed competition in which the contenders for the job participates. They are tasked with three tests that determine their ability to rule as a member of the Four Horsemen governing body. The Capital of Pergrande is Hercules, and the monetary unit in the Pergrande Kingdom is Crowns. History Beginning Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, the Pergrande Kingdom did not exist and was made up of five countries, each with different ideals on how to govern their country. The people of Rosso (Red) believed that justice was the center of all man and without it, they were savages. The people of Bianco (White) practiced survival of the fittest and were often violent in nature. The people of Nero (Black) were farmers and gathers, preferring to focus on farming than to hunting. The people of Pallido (Pale) were centuries ahead of their time with their advanced medical techniques. The people of Per were a group of travelers from each of the four countries who came together to live in peace. With all of their combined knowledge, they were able to surpass the surrounding four countries in terms of strength, intelligence, and eventually resources. Then in the X300's, the Dragon Civil War broke out, completely destroying most of Rosso, Bianco, Nero, and Pallido. The destruction seemed like it was heading towards Per when Four Heroes and a King rose up from out of no where to help defend and turn the tides. The five wizards were able to defend the country of Per and saved hundreds of lives in the process. Because of the heroic actions of the five, Per was spared from the destruction and prospered until the end of the Dragon Civil War. Since the other countries had been destroyed, the previous residents felt safer if they all worked together. With the new addition of land, Per was renamed and restablished in X550 as Pergrande, for obvious reasons. The Four Horsemen ruling body, however, wasn't created yet, and the Royal Family found ruling Pergrande was harder than they could ever have imagined. New Era In X601, the coronation for new king had just ended. This King, known as Alex Lawe, was incredibly young and naive. He trusted most of his important business to his servants who cheated and made illegal money off of the kid. For years, the shady transitions the servants did under Alex's nose would eventually cause the Great War Against Titans in X621. The Great War Against Titans was the Pergrande Kingdom vs. Sin and Enca, backed up by Minstrel. Despite the size of Pergrande, the large nation wasn't ready for the onslaught brought by the combined forces of Sin, Enca, and Minstrel. For seven years, this war would drag on. In X628, the war front had reached the capital (Battle of Hearts). Both forces seemed like a draw, but highly trained assassins snuck pass the forces and killed the King in his bedroom. In dire need of a replacement and a boost in moral, the elected Alex's daughter, Alexandra Lawe, who at the time was a extremely influential speaker and strategizer. A female ruling a major governing body was unheard of, and she lacked commanding experience overall. Though, with some luck, an advantage of home field, and thinking on her feet, the Pergrande army under Alexandra's rule ended up pushing the enemies out of the capital and back towards the shore. She revolutionized battle with the use of large Eternano bombs with large blast radii. By now, Bellum, who were neutral in the war, was starting to suffer due to being trade partners with Pergrande. Despite lacking major firepower, they were able to launch a surprise attack on Sin, who were helpless against them. Iceberg '''also relied on some of the resources Pergrande was able to provide, specifically the medicine. With some convincing from Iceberg, Iceberg sent a message that said Desierto and Iceberg would join the war and attack Minstrel if they didn't pull out their forces. Sin was currently being attacked on two sides, and the people of Minstrel weren't sure if they could provide help to Sin and Enca on top of additionally getting attacked from two sides. In X629, Minstrel surrendered, followed by Sin, and eventually Enca. Alexandra Lawe was a hero, and she realized that Pergrande was far from the grand image she imagined it to be. She founded the Four Horsemen, a group of powerful mages who could be trusted to help the Royal Family rule the Pergrande Kingdom. Stellar Stirring By X630, Pergrande's economy is surprising booming. The war gave the people of Pergrande something to do and bestowed patriotism in everyday people. Alexandra had a plan and knew where she wanted her nation to grow into, but not everyone was happy. A young warrior by the name of Bana Kasai played a vital role in the recent war, but had old fashioned values. While he understood that Queen Alexandra had to fill in as leader during the war, he was baffled by the thought of a female ruling over men. He wasn't the only one who thought this. Through rallying and public speeches, it didn't take long for the young man to form the Heliacal Party. The '''Helical Party believed the man should rule, and that the prisoners of war should be made into slaves of the wealthy. Similar to Bana Kasai, another young warrior who helped in the war effort formed the Satellite Party. His name was Kryopapa Tosho. The Satellite Party was made to counter the Heliacal Party's views. Members of the Satellite Party supported the queen and believed that the prisoners of war should be let free. Tensions between the two parties would rise as tempers grew shorter. The Helical Party caused trouble often, but their last strike came in X632 when the Helical Party bombed the''' Pergrande Library'. Kryopapa chased after the Helical Party's leader, who had fled to a small uncharted island just a few miles North-East of the country. The two fought an epic battle, and just as it seemed Bana was going to win, Kryopapa used an Ancient Armor which froze the entire island, sacrificing himself to take Bana down. The Magic Spell from the Enchanted Armor was so powerful, that the ice had remained solid. This battle has become known as the '''Battle of Stars'. After news spread around the country about the results of the battle, the Heliacal and Satellite Paries disbanded in honor of the founders. The Future Of Pergrande In X741, the popular and once abundant Volpex are hunted to near extinction. In X782, A crazy Dark Mage tried to destroy Pergrande with the use of a Black Arts Magic Spell. The Four Horsemen sacrificed their lives to take him down. New ones were appointed. In X791, the eldest Horsemen dies mysteriously, but is not investigated. The youngest Horsemen in history joins the group. Culture The people of Pergrande come were once made up of many different cultures with different beliefs so it's not surprising that the Pergrandeans have several holidays throughout the year, though most take place during Festive Season, which is from the end of August to the end of October. This period of time is known as Festive Season because of the mean holidays sprinkled throughout. S-Class Exams- The Preliminary event held before the S-Class Games. May 5~8~11~14. An nine day competition that tests mages to determine whether or not they're S-Class material. With recommendations from their guild or the governing office, mages of all caliber flock to the annual contest to test their might. Thousands will enter, but less than thirty will be promoted. A series of test are held on the 5th, 8th, 11th, with the ceremony beginning on the 14th. This allows for the trials to be two days long with a break in between. The challenges typically vary, but the last event always requires one to defeat a S-Class Mage. Additionally, mages are able to enter the contest in pairs. S-Class Games- The major event of the Summer. July 13-20. A seven day event competition this is the pinnacle of the summer and one of the most watched events in Earth Land outside of Fiore's Grand Magic Games. Only teams of S-Class Mages are able to compete. Each team consists of pairs, not including non-human beings which are limited to one an individual. The contest follows a similar structure to the S-Class Games, except for the fact that only one team can win. The games use a tournament styled elimination in which the teams with the lowest score are eliminated. Over the course of the six days in which the events are held, a certain amount of teams will be eliminated until only three remain. The winners are practically set for life. Participants are assigned room numbers in the many hotels surrounding the '''Pergrande Stadium '''to which they have a curfew to make. The final day is a rewards ceremony where certain individuals are awarded for their efforts in the games. Tres Carnavales- A three day event symbolizing the start of Festive Season. August 29-31. A huge carnival is held in the Capital City for three days. Dragon Prayer- September 3. Dragon Prayer is one of the more quite holidays during Festive Season. Before eating dinner, everyone gives grace to the dragons as thanks for not destroying Per as those years ago. This holiday was created by the original 4 Heroes and King. International Thanks Week- September 9-16. As a gift for Iceberg, Desierto, and Bellum helping out during the Great War Against Titans, the people of Pergrande prepare several exquisite gifts which are then sent and delivered within the week. On the sixteenth, or the seventh day, the gifts are opened by the rulers of the respective countries. Four Horses Week- September 21-28. This week pays tribute to the original four independent countries; Bianco, Nero. Pallido, and Rosso. This is a highly educational week as it is tradition that one finds out what country their ancestors are from and pretend to live like them for a week. Pergrande Day- October 5. This is the annual celebration of Pergrande being formed. Alexandra Day- October 14. Lanterns are lit and released at midnight, symbolizing her light shining down on the people and protecting them. It someone in Pergrande is 13+ and they do not light a lantern, it is seen as bad luck and disrespect. Labor Week- October 20-27. After all the partying, the people of Pergrande work incredibly hard to make up for lost revenue. Slumber Day- October 28. This is known as the day of resting. After a hard day of work, the people of Pergrande rest up and regain their energy. Most businesses are closed during this time. Pergrande Jamboree- October 31. A large lavish and boisterous party held within the Royal Ballroom. This symbolizes the last day of the Festive Season and it always goes out with a bang. Areas of Interest Trivia Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Story Locations Category:Pergrande Category:Greenvivillon Category:Canon to Fanon